


Making Arrangements

by Milieva



Series: Grithien and Frithien [7]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Just after Clef somewhat accidentally invites Umi to his house, Post-Canon, but before she visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: After making plans with Umi without thinking, Clef has to do a bit of shuffling with his schedule.





	Making Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fan-Flashworks Challenge 221: Diary.
> 
> I obviously just keep having fun writing little bits here and there of this silly series when I am writing flashworks. I just love writing Clef being bewildered after his encounters with Umi for all sorts of reasons. Somewhat accidentally inviting Umi to his house is only one.

Clef walked back into his study in a bit of a daze. He still wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, or how he had just obligated himself into _hosting Umi at his house for a week_. An entire week. At his house. 

There probably should have been some sort of pause in the discussion to work out a convenient time for both of them, when Clef had absently made the suggestion she come out to Mazda.He had wrongly assumed she wouldn't be free for at least four months, so Umi's statement that she was free sooner than that was startling. 

But it shouldn't have been enough for him to have stared at her blankly while she made the suggestion that she return not next week, but the week after. 

And it definitely wasn't any excuse for him not to have given any thought to what his schedule may actually look like for that week. He should have consulted his diary to see if hosting a guest - especially one he'd promised to show around - would even be possible. It was difficult enough holding down two jobs respectably without trying to even work out time off from either of them. (The near two weeks he'd just stayed away from Mazda while the Knights visited notwithstanding.)

Somehow, they had worked out an entire plan of when and where he would be meeting her when she returned - early afternoon at the landing platform just off the smaller receiving hall. From there, they would go to his Ward, and she would be staying with him for a week. 

Sitting down at his desk and shuffling through his papers, Clef pulled out the battered little diary for this year and flipped through to the current day. 

"Not next week, but the week after…" he murmured to himself as he turned to the following month. The week after was technically the end of the first week and the beginning of the second. Clef looked at the first day and pulled a face.

> Month 11 - Day 6 : Council Meeting ~LM

Of course the day they'd agreed on had been a Sixthday. (Which was currently 'Friday' for Tokyo?) And of course, neither one of them had stopped to think - or count the days - to realise that it would be a Council meeting day. But a late morning meeting occasionally could mean - barring any emergencies - the session could be out by lunchtime. It was doubtful, but… _possible_. 

If that was the start of the week, what did the rest of the week look like?

His scrawl littered the neat lines of the page. The meeting with the Guard on the seventh would need to be moved or cancelled. The Academy committee meeting on the eighth… well, that could be chaired by Livina. She was already in charge of most the of the Academy proceedings.

Clef dug out a mostly blank sheet of paper and picked up the first pen he found. He unscrewed the cap and tried to write out a reminder to ask Livina to chair that meeting, only the nib just scratched at the paper without leaving a mark. He shook it a few times, but it still didn't write. Screwing the cap back on and setting it aside - he'd put more ink in it later - Clef picked up the next pen and managed to write his reminder. 

There was the ball in Royce that evening as well, and he should probably still attend, especially with Ferio breathing down his neck about being more sociable and approachable and some other such nonsense. Clef wasn't sure he believed any of that would actually get more people interested in the changes he was trying to make - especially the ones that only applied to three posts out of the entire government. 

Perhaps the evening wouldn't be so bad if he took Umi along with him, and he'd still technically be keeping his promise to show her more of Cephiro, if he did. She hadn't seen Royce, and Bentley was a nice little town - if you didn't mind all the people.

Also, he'd already accepted the invitation, and it would be rude to cancel.

But he should check if he needed to mention bringing a guest, or it one was already counted in the invitation, as many of the Councillors had partners they would likely be bringing. 

He made a note to contact Ouran or his Seneschal about bringing a guest and continued poring over his schedule.

The next few days were all meetings and appointments in Mazda, which could be rearranged for different times of the day, or he could just leave them and spend time with Umi around them? (He made a note to talk to Aveo about taking over some of those, if she had time.) The twelfth started with a Circle meeting (that probably shouldn't be rearranged) and ended with a Mage's Guild meeting. 

Again, he could probably get Livina to chair the Guild meeting (that got added to the reminder to ask her about chairing the other meeting) and it wouldn't be too difficult to reschedule some of the things on the thirteenth to a later time - after he saw Umi off. 

This was do-able. 

It was stupid, but it was easily sorted, almost as if Umi had had someone look at his schedule for him, but he didn't have anyone at the Castle who would be willing to do that for her. He sorted all his own things here. And Aveo managed most of the things in Mazda while he was away. 

There was a copy of this diary somewhere in her study that picked up whatever notes he put in this one, which was why he paused on the sixth with his pen.

Under the reminder about the Council meeting he wrote:

> Umi ~EA (arrange transport?)

That was bound to get him a number of questions when he arrived home later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> All questions, comments, and happy thoughts are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
